


How Bad Could This Actually Be?

by LadyoftheValley



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Bitch-sensei's Kissing Technique, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I dont know where, M/M, Nagisa is a Little Shit, all things considered, but somewhere, but when is he not, karma isn't that bad, snake references, somewhere along the timeline, too many snake references, total overkill nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheValley/pseuds/LadyoftheValley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa feels something changing in his mind, feels the snake coiling in his stomach, but he doesn't dare let the others know about this. The only one he can't seem to fool is the one person he wants to know the least: Karma. And when Karma finds out, Nagisa does what he needs to distract him from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Bad Could This Actually Be?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first for this fandom, so I'm silently judging myself for this, but that isn't the way to improve. I'm trying to find a way to write my children in ways I like but aren't too much "not them." Anyway, this is what I have to offer for now. I hope you enjoy!

I just didn’t understand what was wrong, what was happening to me. It was always so easy to distinguish the right from the wrong. Everything was either black or white, there wasn’t supposed to be this gray area. But with Koro-sensei being here – the superbeing that was going to destroy the planet in the coming months, the teacher who taught us everything from our studies to life lessons to assassination – how was I supposed to make sense of what was now right and wrong?

My mind whirled with thoughts. Because of his teachings, I’ve developed a knack for assassination, and although it was wrong, it gave me a thrill. My body woke up and responded to the adrenaline of being in a fight or trying out a new assassination technique. I was no longer afraid of any obstacles that arose in my path, because I could hypothetically strike them all down. I was an assassin.

“Nagisa?”

I lift my head from its pitched forward position to look up into worried hazel eyes. Kayano’s in front of my desk, hands on her hips. I think I’ve upset her. I slip the easy smile I’ve developed onto my face, attempting to reassure her.

“Sorry about that. I didn’t get to sleep well last night. I guess I’m just tired.” The smile I get in return is enough to tell me she’s off my case for now, and she starts to go back into whatever she’s been talking about. I’ll have to be more careful. I don’t want the others to start suspecting anything’s wrong. Without meaning to, my gaze shifts behind me, just enough to see a brilliant red. My eyes narrow; he’ll be the hardest to fool.

Karma’s eyes meet mine for a second, but it’s enough to unsettle me. I turn forward again, trying to pay attention to Kayano now. It’s like he can see right through me, and I’ve spent too much time learning how to mask myself, be the passive and easy to overlook one, for him to come around and mess everything up. I couldn’t have him digging into my deepest secrets. Perhaps Kayano and I have more in common than I thought.

“…and then the cupcake blew up right in Koro-sensei’s face! Of course, it didn’t do any good. He dodged it all the same, but he shared it with me afterwards and let me tell you, I am a great baker!” She laughed and sat beside me; class was going to start soon. I follow her with my eyes and smile at her excitement.

“That’s so cool, Kayano. We should make some for Koro-sensei’s birthday, I think he’d like that. We can put anti-Koro-sensei bullets in a few of them as a surprise.” Just as I’m about to relax back into my seat to wait for Koro-sensei to start class, I feel his aura behind me.

“Maybe that would work if we hadn’t already tried that once before, Nagisa,” Suddenly, Karma’s too close. His face is right beside me, too close, too in my personal space with his piercing eyes. But I had to keep my face up if I was going to try to fool Karma. So I pull on my innocent smile and turn to him, “And we can use the last attempt as a guideline for this new attempt. That was too big and too simple. It’s time to make it a game.” I turn to Kayano again; turn my face away from Karma, “Isn’t it?”

She smiles and nods, a light blush on her cheeks. She was always blushing these days; maybe I needed to start making a list for her of everything that makes her blush. On second thought, maybe not. People usually didn’t like those things pointed out.

It’s then that Koro-sensei comes in, ready to start class, and I’m glad. It means that Karma can’t stand over me anymore. He made my head even more confused. He could see through any façade I put up, and it wasn’t easy trying to deflect his pointed looks and questions. Well, today was our fight against Karasuma-sensei. I could blow off steam then.

Class passed by quickly enough, but I could feel Karma watching me the entire time. It was unnerving to be watched like that, but I enjoyed the attention. During gym, it was us against Karasuma-sensei, and that’s all that mattered.

I hung back for a while, letting the others have their tries, and I kept calculating, waiting, coiling my body tighter for the moment of attack. Then I saw it. In an instant, I sprung forward, putting my bloodlust into it, wanting to just touch Karasuma-sensei with the knife. If I could touch him, I could win. The adrenaline coursing through my body was ecstasy, and it made my senses sharper.

Just like last time, I went for his back while someone distracted him in front. Just like last time, he turned to catch and throw me off. This time, I was anticipating his moment of defensive panic and dropped myself down, slithering around to his back, trapping him in a ring of predatory bloodlust. When I came up, ready to slash my blade across his back, he spun and slammed his fist into my side, halting my assault. Our eyes met, and I felt it. He recognized the thing inside me that was dying to come out. As I flew back, I relaxed my body and flexed to take the landing on my hands, positioning myself to flip back over. My feet touched the ground, and my bloodlust fell back, sated for now. I scared Karasuma-sensei, and that was enough for now.

I slipped back on the childish smile, laughing at my own antics and instantly reassuring the others, “I thought I had him that time. I’m sorry, everyone.” But I felt it. He wasn’t convinced. Karma watched me like the predator he was, systematically looking me over and analyzing everything I was. It’s something he’s done before. It almost felt like praise to be worthy of Karma’s undivided attention.

Before he could get too deep, I turned away, went back to Kayano and let her compliment my form. That was enough for now. Karma couldn’t be allowed to get an edge on me. He couldn’t be allowed to see the monster pulsing in my veins, constricting my heart. He’d take advantage of it, or worse, be afraid of it, and I would lose him again. I didn’t want to lose Karma again.

School ended, and I quickly escaped from everyone. I didn’t need to be caught up in conversation. I just wanted to get home. I went down the hill, jumping through the branches of the trees instead of taking the path. I wasn’t expecting a hand to grab me from behind and drag me to the ground. We fell, and I closed my eyes against the impact. Instead of the rough scratch of dirt I was anticipating, I landed on something equally as uncomfortable, but more cushioning.

He laughed, and my body seized. Karma had caught me. I struggled to get up and away from him, but he held me tightly against him, “That was quite a stunt you pulled back there, Nagisa. You’re improving.”

I force a smile, trying my best to cover up my nervousness, “Yeah, well, we’ve trained a lot more. Everyone’s doing better.”

“Not as good as you. You seem like you…” He sat up and pulled my face close to his, his eyes wide and calculating, “Enjoy it a bit too much.”

I’m the one to look away, not wanting to look him in the eye. He would see the monster lurking there. Karma couldn’t see the snake I’ve become, “I don’t.”

He laughs again and stands us up, leading us over to a small clearing away from the path. I let him; it’s useless fighting against Karma at this point. He would anticipate it, chase me if I ran. I may be quicker, but he was more reckless. He’d charge head on into anything to catch me. Karma leans me against a tree, trapping me against it with his arms.

“So, Nagisa, tell me, why are you avoiding me? I’m wounded that my best friend would try so hard to hide from me.”

I look up indignantly, ready to defend myself, but the protest dies in my throat. He knows. It’s no use to lie because he knows. His eyes are shining, giving me his cocky stare. Karma is looking me in the eye with that all-knowing stare, and it tells me that he knows everything that’s going on in my head.

So how do I deal with it? I throw all of my bloodlust that I can conjure at this point and throw it all behind a quick jab to his ribs. Karma’s beautiful eyes widen, but they immediately narrow once again. He grins, and I know I’m in trouble. Faster than I can counter, he throws his knee into my side and sends me back to the ground.

I can’t fight him this way. I will lose.

He’s walking toward me, smiling down at me with those insane eyes; he wants a fight, wants my bloodlust directed at him. How was I supposed to provide that when the snake in my veins wasn’t interested in fighting him? I didn’t want to fight Karma, but I also refused to lose to him. Something pulls at my mind when that thought crosses my mind. I didn’t have to fight, but I also didn’t have to lose. My bloodlust increases again, and I see Karma respond to it, see his body set in a more defensive stance. He saw what I could do today; he wasn’t stupid.

I dart up, and he falls back, using his momentum to throw a solid punch at my chest. Pain blooms across my chest, and I’m sent flying back. Using the same maneuver from earlier, I take the impact on my hands to flip myself right, but Karma kicks my hands out from under me, and I take the hit to my head. I fall and skid, the rough terrain scratching up my back. He is relentless.

I roll to avoid another kick to my side, flipping myself up and throwing my leg out to connect to his cheek. I wasn’t afraid to attack Karma’s face. His head falls to the side, but he just shrugs it off and smiles. Even if that fuels his passion more, it gives me enough time to situate myself.

He throws himself forward, ready to grab me and force me into submission, but I fall forward, surprising him enough to make him catch me. He’s momentarily confused, and I use that moment to bring my lips up to connect to his. Since I couldn’t match him in a physical fight right now, I’d use Bitch-sensei’s technique. It’s worked once already, maybe it could work again.

No, I needed it to work again.

My arms go around Karma, one hand holding his lips against mine. He wouldn’t be breaking away that easily.

One, two…

I’m looking straight into his threatened eyes, softening mine until they are sweeter than honey and enough to tear down the first of his walls. His hands hover at my sides; I feel their heat through my shirt.

Five, six…

Bitch-sensei taught me that it’s a technique that employs both participants’ bodies. You have to be completely aware of both, because you are vulnerable at this point, and need to be aware of any counters. Right now, I’m tucked against Karma, chest to chest, one hand in his hair, the other around his waist. Karma’s hands are near my sides, feet spread, body rigid but gradually relaxing.

Nine, ten…

His hands come to rest on my sides, and his wide eyes start to fall closed. Karma’s starting to surrender, but that’s also the time his mind will snap back to reality. That’s dangerous. So I gently slip my tongue inside his willing mouth, keeping everything slow, sweet, and easy. I’m giving him just enough more to keep him trapped.

Thirteen, fourteen…

His stance starts to straighten up, and he starts to use his height to lean over me and bend me backwards. There is still no malice behind it, and I force my bloodlust into him through our kiss. I wanted to infect him with it. I was the assassin. Not Karma.

Eighteen, nineteen…

Almost there. I was almost there. Twenty-five hits and he was mine.

Twenty.

Karma’s succumbing to me. His eyes are closed, his body loose. I deepen the kiss a bit, swirling my tongue around his, pressing our bodies together. Even though he was towering over me, it was easy to see who was controlling the other.

Twenty-one.

He pulls me in tighter, wraps his arms around me like a vice, but he’s getting weak, weak against my assassination. I’d kill him if it meant he didn’t see what I was. At least, not now. I worked too hard to have it ruined now.

Twenty-three.

Now Karma’s the one backed up against the tree, the one who is caught off-guard. I keep the percentage of power down so I don’t overwhelm him too badly. That would defeat the purpose of this kill. I start to slide my hands away, and I feel his start to mimic it. Good. I needed his grip to loosen from around me if I was going to escape quickly enough.

Twenty-five.

I pull away then, and Karma’s eyes fly open as he falls back against the tree for support. His legs are weak, barely able to support his weight, and he’s staring at me. He’s flushed and disheveled and his hair is a mess where I grabbed it.

“Nagisa…”

Smiling down at him, keeping my face innocent, I manage to keep my bloodlust in check, the thrill of the kiss awakening my body. Now that kiss meant something. Unlike Kayano, my body responded to that kiss.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Karma,” I turned on my heel and left Karma leaning against the tree, hurrying away. He was looking as beautiful as ever, but I think that’s enough to distract him for now. He would obsess over that until something else took his attention. So for now, that’s enough. I’d keep my snake hidden for just a while longer, to keep him beside me.


End file.
